Abobo
Abobo is the main character of the flash game, Abobo's Big Adventure. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Turbo Mecha Sonic vs Abobo (Completed) * Wreck-it Ralph vs Abobo (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Hulk (Marvel Comics) * Superman (DC Comics) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6 feetu * Weight: 325 lbs * First Appearance: Double Dragon * Got his own game called Abobo's Big Adventure * Has his own beloved son named Aboboy Skills & Abilities * Is a skilled fighter with many fighting styles like street fighting, boxing, wrestling, etc. * A great swimmer * Can pick up and spit out enemies with his long tongue like Yoshi * Can shoot a laser out of his fist by punching something really hard * Can perform brain-busters and pile-drivers on The Amazon Weapons & Equipment * Mega Armor **Makes him look like Mega Man **Gives him the Mega Buster, allowing him to rapid-fire energy blasts **Gives Abobo access to the Mega Blast which is one of his Rage Moves *Sword and Shield **Shield protects him from small projectiles in-front of him **Sword can shoot sword-shaped energy blasts at full health **Sword's upgraded form is a piece of beef on a bone *Machine Gun **Able to shoot a heavy stream of bullets **Can be upgraded to stronger bullets **Can be upgraded to a flamethrower **Can be upgraded to a spread shot which shoots 5 bullets every shot **Can be upgraded to a gun that shoots Lemmings *Power Glove **It's so bad as in the film The Wizard **Is powerful enough to decapitate Little Mac's head when he's weakened Rage Moves * Rocky Rage **Jumps into the air, sending boulders raining down from the sky, and then crashes down hard enough to create a crater pn the street * Typhoon Time **Spins around quickly enough in the water to create a giant typhoon * Super Slash **Spins in a circle with his sword, creating a shockwave powerful enough to destroy everything in the room * Death Blossom **Sprays lasers out of his body in a Death Blossom attack while spinning around in the air * A Winner is Me **Summons the Ultimate Warrior, Rowdy Roddy Piper, the Undertaker, and Hulk Hogan, who all perform their signature moves on Abobo’s opponent, before Abobo grabs him, leaps high above the clouds, and body-slams him into a stadium hard enough to destroy it * Mega Blast **Charges up and unleashes a massive energy beam from his Mega Buster * Bombs Away **Teleports into an attack helicopter, which then bombs the surrounding area * Punchy Power **Allows Abobo to perform different special moves from opponents in Punch-Out **Performs three uppercuts in rapid succession **Performs several haymakers quickly (Super Macho Man) **Performs a rapid flurry of brutal jabs (Piston Hondo) **Grunts for a while, then throws out a strong punch (King Hippo) **Throws an uppercut after a bit of dancing (Don Flamenco) **Flash-steps around the boxing ring (Great Tiger) Feats *Ate a piece of the Triforce *Along with his son Aboboy, massacred several NES characters *Defeated Little Mac while powered up as Big Mac *Kicked Donkey Kong Jr. away (Strength) *Breaks out of a Warp Pipe (Strength) *Punches Urban Champion so hard it blows his head off (Strength) *Threw Urban Champion's corpse at a woman hard enough to obliterate both her and the corpse (Strength) *Strikes a Bullet Bill cannon hard enough to make it fire at Toad (Strength) *Knocks away the Old Man's giant head hard enough to break down a stone wall (Strength) *Holds up Doc Louis and his bicycle with one hand (Strength) *With the Power Glove, punches Little Mac's head far away (Strength) *Can perform a shoulder tackle move which boosts his speed a bit (Speed) *Becomes much faster in a Rage Mode (Speed) *Can spin fast enough to create a giant typhoon underwater (Speed) *Can tank bullets, lasers and many punches (Durability) *Leaps off the Statue of Liberty without injury (Durability) *Gets blasted into a pit by an explosion into a underground prison cell (Durability) *Urban Champion's punches doesn't effect on him (Durability) *Survived a explosion which destroyed the entire stadium (Durability) *Can take a punch powerful enough to cause an explosion (Durability) Weaknesses *Kind of stupid **Speaks in the 3rd person like every tough guy character *Is a punch-first, don't care later kind of guy **Only negotiated once because it meant he could save his son *His Rage Meter becomes empty after every Rage Move *Technically everything in Abobo's Big Adventure was a dream (like in Super Mario Bros. 2) though it's feats and anything can be counted for research and the battle Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bosses Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Double Dragon Characters Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants